A Brambles claw and bleeding Squirrel
by Kitty-Guardian Dorothy
Summary: Bramclaw made a HUGE mistake and is now cursed to live in regret and grief for the rest of his life....But will It really be all his life? Rated T, A Tragety/Angst/Fluff


**Me: Look I know I haven't updated in ages so I'll say this: I'M SO SRRY!**

**Sandstorm: For her reviewers she decided to make this one-shot for you guys!**

**Seto: If this is for warriors, why am I here?**

**Me: Cuz I liek torturing you. **

**Freddie: Would someone get on with this fanfic already?!**

Brambleclaw lie down on the tuft of grass his eyes dull, his mind repeated what had happened the past 8 moons.

Squirrelflight. The thought of the name made heavy grief and guilt appear in his eyes. It was all his fault! He remembered it so well.........

After Hollyleaf's announcement to the clans, Brambleclaw hated Squirrelflight and told her he would hate her forever.

A big mistake. She tried to apologize and tell him that she did it for Leafpool, but he turned his back on her. For a moon she isolated herself from everyone except Leafpool, then _it happenen. _Squirrelflight was very upset because Brambleclaw called her a fox-dung kittypet.

Leafpool tried to calm her down which ended up in her crying out "Please calm down Squirrelflight! Think of the kits your carrying!" Squirrelflight calmed down a bit but when she noticed everyone had heard, horror appeared on her face and she hid in the nursery.

Brambleclaw refused to believe that Squirrelflight was carrying kits, no matter how hard it was to deny, Squirrelflights eyes were always as wide as moons with fear and grief, he fire-colored fur lost it's bright sheen and turned to a sickly dull ginger and ungroomed, she barly ate saying it hurt for anything to go in her stomach and she grew very large.

A moon after that, she was huge and gave a small nibble of a shrew, Leafpool gave her herbs and said the kits would be born anyday now, Brambleclaw didn't know why he did, but he snapped.

"What kits?! Huh!? Squirrelfligts only pretending to have kits for you again Leafpool!" he yowled and they had every cats attention. Squirrelflight weakly shrunk in fear and pain.

Leafpool glared at him and said "Stop it Brambleclaw! Your making her worse! Can't you see she's really pregnant this time!? Listen, I know that your upset that Lionblaze, Jayfeather and Hollyleaf were not you kits, but Squirrelflight did it for me! Blame me not her! She's a depressive wreck because you've stubbornly hate her over _my _mistake!" she actully yowled it.

He was mad he did something he never thought he'd do, he unsheathed his claws and raked them across Squirrelflights belly, she yowled in great pain but he made sure his claws would go deep, and ran his claws on her side, making great slashes, all were frozen in shock and surprise. Blood flowed out of each of her wounds like a waterfall and made a puddle around them. Untill Lionblaze who's been the first to forgive Squirrelflight and Leafpool dashed over and pulled him off.

Brambleclaw fought with the one who he had used to think was his son, not making any injury on him, instead he got a slash on the brigde of his nose and a a deep _v _shaped slice on his ear.

Squirrelflight ran into the woods as soon as Bramclaw's claws were off her, Leafpool raced after her, when Firestar called for stop at Brambleclaw and Lionblaze, Brambleclaw snarled at his former mentor, swiped his claws against Firestars right shoulder and ran off in the opposite way his former mate and Leafpool had went.

His eyes were bright with anger, his face was twisted in a deep growl, his claws extender longer than usually, he looked exactly like Tigerstar then, everyone would think he was with the wound on the bridge of hid nose and the v-shaped slice on his ear.

Brambleclaw started to walk when he was sure no one was watching he was so angy that he'd never realized what he did to the one who was once his love.

He'd always love her, but he was just so angry then. He tried to erase her from his memories but it never worked.

Then he'd heard a yowl, a loud shriek of pain, he reconized the voice emediatly, Squirrelflight! At that yowl that almost split his ears he remembered what he's done his his rage it made him want to vomit.

He'd attacked his former mate! She weak, sick, expecting and lost much blood, not only that but he fought with Lionblaze! The very warrior that he used to believe was his son! The one he'd raised as a kit.....

Kits! Squirrelflight was having her kits! His kits......He dashed faster than ever at the direction the yowls and shrieks of pain were comming from, he was faster than the Leopardclan cats, when he finall reached them.......He swore the scene would never erase from his mind.

Squirrelflights green eyes were dark and clouded, much blood surrounded her and Leafpool, who was licking a fouth kit clean, 3 other kits next to Squirrelflight wailing for their mother. The ginger she-cats body raked in fever and pain, making her wounds bigger, her face twisted in fear, pain, horror and terror.

Brambleclaw was frozen in horror as a river of blood spilled out of his former mate, he heard nothing but her weak wail of pain, a small kit in that blood, he came to his senses and picked the small kit out of the blood, licking it so it'd start breathing.

It was cold, he felt no heartbeat from it's tiny, fragile body.

Leafpool tore moss and grass from anywhere she could reack and used it to try to stop the bleeding, Squirrelflight moaned in pain and agony.

He was losing her, Brambleclaw looked down in misery at the kit that he'd stopped licking, a dark ginger tom resembling Firestar. His eyes widened in guilt and horror as he looked at the tiny tom-kits throat.

A slash. His claws.....They went so deep, he killed his own kit! His own son! A innocent kit who would never even be able to breathe air or see the sun.

"Please don't leave Squirrelflight! Your kits need you! _I _need you!" Leafpool begged her sister, who's eyes were glazed over and fogged, "Leafpool!" she gasped "Watch my kits!" she turned her head to Brambleclaw with whatever strength left she had "Goodbye Brambleclaw, I love you, take care of our kits. I'm so sorry........" she managed to whisper, but he heard it, her tone was filled with love, before her breath-taking bright green eyes closed for the last time, her chest rose once before it stopped rising.

"NO!" he yowled in grief, he ran over and thrust his muzzle in her fur, smelling her warm and sweet scent, mingled with blood-and-death scent. "Squirrelflight! Come back! Don't be sorry! I am! I'm so sorry Squirrelflight! I love you! Please, come back!" he sobbed and continued to beg for her to come back for a few moments before the whole clan came rushing over.

Leafpool was also crying over the loss of her sister, the whole clan was there looking at Squirrelflights body in horror, Sandstorm and Firestar dashed to their daughter and yowled in grief. "Starclan! Why take my kit from me!" Sandstorm yowled, Firestar whispered "She was so young ....."

Lionblaze was leading Jayfeather over with grief filled eyes, Jayfeather could not see what was going on so Lionblaze told him. Then Sorreltail and Ferncloud noticed the 4 squirming kit and the dead one.

All eyes turned to the sobbing Brambleclaw, the stares were filled with blame and hate. The strongest glare was the most surprising, it was Firestar, So Lionblaze and Birchfall carried Squrrelflights body to camp, while Sorreltail, Daisy, Ferncloud and Millie carried the four live kits who were still crying for their mother.

Leafpool however stayed and glared so intensly at Brambleclaw "You make what Tigerstar did look kind" she said as she neared the dead kit.

"It shoulnd't die without a name, he'll be Flarekit after his flame-colored pelt" she whispered before picking it up and walking to go burry him somewhere.

Bramclaw went to camp, all glaring angrilly at him, he flinched as Firestar called for a clan meeting "Cats of Thunderclan! As we all know Squirrelflight has recently died while kitting." many grief filled yowls filled the air "Lionblaze has told me that Brambleclaw attacked Squirrelflight badly. Lionblaze and Brambleclaw also were fighting, when I told them to stop Brambleclaw slashed my shoulder and ran away. Lionblaze explained to me what happened when we all heard a yowl but we found Squirrelflight too late" his eyes were dark with grief.

"Tonight we shall have her vigil! But..." His eyes turned to Brambleclaw, "Brambleclaw, You attacked Squirrelflight which lead to her death, fought with a clanmate, and attacked the clan leader, you shall be stripped of your position as deputy, the fact you lost Squirrelflight is a even bigger punishment" many cheered, "The new deputy shall be Whitewing!" gasps of surprise rose in the air, Whitewing said "But Firestar! My kits won't be apprentices for moons!" she said, he looked down at her

"Whitewing, you will be deputy when your kits become aprentices, untill then Brakenfur will be deputy!"

The clan started chating out "WHITEWING! BRAKENFUR! WHITEWING! BRAKENFUR!" Firestar silenced them. "One last aunouncement, Daisy and Millie will raise Swuirrelflights kits!"

Ever since that day Brambleclaw rarely ever spoke, he'd never even sleep in the warriors den, instead he'd stay deep in thunderclan territory and sleep in crude dens left by foxes of badgers, he would spend many days there, hunting, eating and sleeping, not going to camp much.

Squirrelflights kits- their kits, were beautiful, 2 toms and 2 she-cats, one was a almost exact copy of Brambleclaw named Hawkkit, in fact he must've been a reincarnation of Hawkfrost becasue he had the same icy-blue eyes, but he was kind and caring.

The Second tom-kit was Redkit, named after Redtail, he was a snappy reddish-brown tom with pale green eyes like Sandstorm.

One of the she-kits was Goldenkit, a beautiful white she-cat with golden-brown blotches, ginger stripes, dark brown paws and a black tail-tip, her eyes were a pretty honey-colored amber.

The last she-kit was one that always made him flinch, she looked exactly like Squirrelflight, fluffy tail, dark ginger fur, bright green eyes and one white paw....... Her name was Squirrelkit

He didn't spend time with them, he didn't play with them and barly ever spoke to them. They remided him too much of what happened

They were 6 moons old now, he missed their apprentice ceremony

He shook his head at the memories, he always thought what could have been....Squirrelflight alive, Leafpool not being a heartless cold fish all the time, she might still be medicine cat even, being able to be a proud father without the queens a tail length away

He ran, he wanted to get away from it all he decided to take a trip, back to the old territory before the clans moved to the lake.

He ran for moons, not even stopping to the tribe, he scuffed through tough grass and finally his eyes met with a scene that made him cringe, the forest was nothing but a bare dirt, the giant yellow twoleg monsters everywhere, churning the soil more.

He wandered for what seemed like forever, when he found something that made his heart leap.

Mothermouth!

He entered without heitation and came to the glowing moonstone, he pressed his nose to it and fell asleep.

_"Mother?" he breathed in amazement as his sight met Goldenflower, his mother. Sitting there, a soft smile on her face, a kit scuffling around her and 3 others at sitting at her belly, her tail curled around them. Brambleclaw recongnized one as Flarekit_

_The kit scuffling around her was a dark brown tom with amber eyes, he turned to Brambleclaw and smiled "Hi! I'm Shrewkit! Father!" the kit squeked, "Father....." Brambleclaw whispered and blinked. _

_Flarekit and the 2 other kits ran over to him, Flarekit sniffed his claws and cringed his nose in disgust "The very claw that killed me!" he growled and stode back to Goldenflower, Brambleclaw's eyes darkened in guilt. His claws were the ones that killed this innocent kit that would never anything but a kit. _

_"Your our father! We've been waiting moons for you to join us with mommy, Brambleclaw!" said the sand-colored tabby she-kit with bright amber eyes, "I'm Sandkit!" the she-kit chanted. The last kit a large dark-brown tabby kit with HUGE bright amber eyes played with his tail._

_His eyes trailed around the kit, a tomkit, it's fur a shade darker than his own, its claws long, extended and dark........He looked more like Tigerstar than Brambleclaw did!_

_"I'm Owlkit" the kit said shyly, he even sounded like Tigerstar! He looked confusingly at Goldenflower, "Mother, who's kits are these? They say I'm they're father......"_

_"You are" she said with slightly sad eyes, "But Flarekit is my only kit that's dead!" he aurgued, a sweet scent suddenly mingled under his nose._

_"It's true Brambleclaw" said a familiar voice, he whirled to see a dark-ginger she-cat with bright green eyes, a bushy tail, one white paw......................._

_"Squirrelflight...." he breathed, she continued, "I did have kits, but my 3 kits were stillborn, I didn't tell you because I was afraid you'd think Hollyleaf, Lionblaze and Jayfeather were replacments of the kits we lost" her eyes were sad, "But they never went to Starclan without names, Shrewkit after Shrewpaw, Sandkit after Sandstorm and Owlkit after one of the ancient leaders, Owlstar"_

_"I-I'm so sorry Squirrelflight!" Brambleclaw said with watery eyes, she smiled and licked his ear, "Don't kill yourself over this Brambleclaw! Please, our other kits __**need **__you!" she pleaded, Flarekit sat next to her and snorted "Oh please! This cats the reason your dead mother! And he isn't there for his clan or kits anymore!" Squirrelflight wrapped her tail around his shoulder. _

_"He's your __**father **__Flarekit, how can you think so lowly of him as if he was Tigerstar?" Squirrelflight aurgued, Flarekits eyes flashed, "He might as well be Tigerstar! Look at his scars! There just like Tigerstars!" he hissed and hid ubder her tail._

_"I-I-I" Brambleclaw studdered not knowing what to say, he did look exacly like Tigerstar, he had scar at the bridge of his nose and the deep v shaped slice in his ear. His former mates eyes looked sadly at him. "Flarekit blames it on you that he is dead, that he is kin Tigertar, but he is more repulsed in you than Tigerstar"_

_"Why! Why don't you hate me Squiirelflight?! I killed you! And Flarekit! I turned you into a depressed wreck! I'm the reason Leafpool is so cold....... Why don't you hate me?" he mewed in a deafet voice before collasping on the ground and sobbing._

_"Brambleclaw?" whispered Owlkit, he looked up at the huge bright amber eyes, "Y-yes?" former Thunderclan deputy asked. "If we could be warriors, what names would you give us?" the other kits besides Flarekit scrambled up to their father._

_His eyes went gentle and proud "Owlkit, you'd be Owlcatcher" Owlkit beamed, the other kits squeked. "Sankit you'd be Sandfire. after your grandparents" Sandkit beamed and cooed. "Shrewkit you'd be Shrewfang" Shrewkit smiled. _

_"And Flarekit" the ginger kit paid no heed to Brambleclaw yet, "You'd be Flareheart, after Firestar, his warrior name was Fireheart, and since you hate my side of the family, you can take after your mothers" _

_Flarekit looked up, understanding in his eyes, he got up from Squirrelflights tail and walked up to his father, touching noses for the first time. "I may never forgive you for killing me Brambleclaw, but I can't escape from you being my father, when you join starclan, I will always be your son" _

_Squirrelflight stood at his side now, the four kits playing around them, both parents whispered to each other "I love you forever" _

_A family, with beautiful kits and a beautiful mate, Brambleclaw never felt this happy to finally have his family.........._

_Then it was all away _

Brambleclaws eyes shot open and fiercly looked around, he felt a pang in his heart, his family wasn't there, they were dead.......

Then something struck in his head. His family wasn't dead! His 4 other kits were still alive! He had to return to Thunderclan! If he couldn't raise his kits n Starclan he would in life!

He ran back, faster than he came, taking a moon this time he burst into camp, his pelt sleek, his scars fadded, he was well fed, his eyes having their sparkle again and a smile on his face.

The clan gathered around and questioned where he'd been, he saw Firestar's eyes gleam at the sight of his former aprentice and deputy, Sandstorm gave a tiny smile and his kits - now aprentices looked at him like he'd disapear in the next few seconds.

From that day forward, Brambleclaw spent time with his kits, he became a loyal warrior to the end. He was a proud father, Hawkpaw became Hawkclaw, a noble and strong warrior, Redpaw became Redleaf a confident and kind warrior, Goldenpaw was soon Goldenheart, a loving and gentle queen her mate is Toadstep. And Squirrelpaw was Squirreltail, the bolt and courages, she became deputy of Whitestar after Thornclaw, Whitestars first deputy, died, even became leader.

Brambleclaw died peacfully moons before Squirreltail became Squirrelstar, Joining his familiy in Starclan, forgiven and finally with the one he truly loved.......

**THE END**


End file.
